


Jet Black Hearts 2.22: The Crossroad Demon

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: The life and times of acrossroad demon.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 1





	Jet Black Hearts 2.22: The Crossroad Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 2.22, "All Hell Breaks Loose, Part 2."

She felt a familiar tug in the back of her mind. She closed her eyes, focused, and--

"Well, hell," she said with what was definitely a hint of glee. "Winchester again."

Crossroad demons _never_ got repeat customers. Sure, their last meeting hadn't been quite what she'd wanted, but a deal was a deal as long as you followed through.

Plus, hunters always tasted the best. Sure, there was always the risk they'd try to cheat--she'd never met one that hadn't tried to trap or torture her--but they all gave in eventually. And their rage, their shame and guilt at knowing better... _mmm._

Winchesters were always a hard sell (and don't even get her started on the Campbells). When they gave in, though, they gave up everything.

Dean Winchester was her favorite sure thing.


End file.
